the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Whisperers
The War of the Whisperers was an event that occured in 397AB when Curna killed the Whitoper Monarch, King Piven Whitroot. Though not every country was involved, many hunters began appearing, taking it into their own hands to murder the Thunder Whisperers, taking name of an organisation called Heroes of the Stone. The War ended in 434AB, 'resulting in a total of 2,200,000 deaths. 397AB '''397AB '''was the start of the war, when Piven's son, Zenhur Whitroot declared any Whisperer was to be killed on site whether it be in Whitoper or across the other side of Alrec, he wished them killed. Curna was quickly given full command over any followers whom had military training and the whisperers from the Quinton branch in Whitoper. Quickly gaining himself a force of 10,000 soldiers to face the rising army of Whitoper. Though a positive, many of the followers in Whitoper were discovered and slaughtered, many unable to seek refuge in the old fortress that the Whitoper Whisperers resided in. Within a month, 17,000 people were murdered, while another 25,000 were missing, in Whitoper alone. Thus, marking the end of 397AB. 398AB '''398AB '''saw another terrible year for any following the whisperer religion. After the intial success of the purge in Whitoper, other nations began to follow in order to remove the threat. These nations included Defel, Ralia and Sula. Many of the different houses banded together in order to save themselves, but of course many were hunted and killed. Some fleed to the neutral countries, though they were taken upon different hunters whom formed an organisation called Heroes of the Stone. Seeing the horrors seemingly caused by his actions, though the nations were simply looking for an excuse, Curna took his growing army and faced Whitoper directly. The rest of the year saw some prosperity for Curna, though spies of the Whisperers reported a new organisation forming in the face of lacking punishment. Though for this year, Whitoper was free from most of the purge. Defel, Ralia and Sula commenced their purge during the nights. Though, with many whisperers having agents or friends in the varying courts of the nations, along with being alert that many would follow suit in the purge, they were protected within the walls of their houses. People outside the houses however were found and slaughtered. ''See: Battle of Edgar '''398AB '''saw the death of 58,090 people. 399AB '''399AB '''was a year of triumph for many of the Whisperer houses, as they chose to fight back against their agressors. With many of the nations people seeing it as a chance to get their bloodthirst out they threw themselves against the wall of the house, along with raiding many of the farms that provided it food. Though, the Whisperers had expected this and managed to defend off many of the attempts and even launch counters in nations such as Defel. In Whitoper, the Quinton house was able to stop the rise of an organisation named 'The Heroes of the Stone' for the timebeing. Though Curna tried to leave things civil, in order to show the people whisperers were good, the organisation fought fiercely and everything ended in slaughter. Ralia began questioning their own commitment to the purge, seeing the host nation losing such a significant battle within the first year, and witnessing the power of the Whisperers and their defiance against their men. '''399AB '''saw the death of 40,000 people. 400AB '''400AB was a more peaceful year for both sides. The Whisperers showed their defiance against the purge, and even gained followers during the time, all of which only stated they were one once actually reaching the safety of the houses. They were seen as a religion that could defy a kingdom. Many nations began questioning their commitment to the purge, including Whitoper whom had lost two kings to fighting the people. In the political game, the Whisperers were beginning to have open support. 400AB saw the death of 598 people. 401AB 401AB '''saw the removal of Ralia from the purge. Unwilling to put forward any more troops, and take away from their raiding, they left the Whisperers as is, though hostility was still felt. At the same time, the organisation 'The Heroes of the Stone' begun resurfacing. Many houses began raising armies, and training their followers in order to defend themselves from the war-time to come. At the same time, Defel began raising it's army. '''401AB '''saw the death of 1,392 people. 402AB '''402AB '''with the rising growth of 'The Heroes of the Stone' organisation, they began commiting to the purge once more. Influencing the political game, Sula and Whitoper once more began raising an army and openly supported the organisation. The Whisperers of different nations began supporting the houses in war in different ways, either sending direct whisperers, arms or trained followers whom were willing to die for the cause. Small conflicts began occuring once more between the Whisperers and the nations that wished to eliminate them, sparking terror back throughout the world. '''402AB saw the death of 12,000 people. Reaching a total toll of around 129,080. 403AB 403AB 'saw a major conflict between the house of Burke in Defel, and the official forces. It ended with the retreat of the Defel forces, though saw a major cost to the Whisperers whom did not have the resources of a nation. At the same time, the Heroes of the Stone began growing in numbers, causing Curna to set out and face them though were alluded. ''See: Battle of House Burke '''403AB saw the death of 56,889 people. Reaching a new toll of around 185,969. 404AB 404AB '''saw some minor conflicts between Curna's forces and the Heroes of the Stone, though none were too significant. Each time Curna was victorious, though was unable to stop the spread. King Jame Dolan was assassinated due to his actions in the Battle of House Burke. '''404AB '''saw the death of 28,015 people. Reaching a new toll of around 213,984. 405AB '''405AB '''saw some more major conflicts as the spread of the Heroes of the Stone reached even the borders of Whitoper. Once more Curna went out and faced them, sending many agents in order to defend his people. Though, they were able to take out a large amount of the organisations members, they still spread. The Whisperers of House Burke began finding a way to use the storms against their enemies. '''405AB '''saw the death of 12,390 people. Reaching a new toll of around 226,374. 406AB '''406AB '''saw the Whisperers gain some support of many religious followers from different pantheons. Seeing the need for free religion, and attempting to prevent any future purges members of Alrec (Namj's god of war) joined the conflict. At the same time Heroes of the Stone started their rise in different nations, making a huge political gain in Defel. '''406AB saw the death of 8,201 people. Reaching a new toll of around 234,575. 407AB 407AB '''saw another few major fights between the Heroes of the Stone and various Whisperer houses. Many nations were unable to hold back the quickly growing organisation, and allowed them to commit their purge. The Houses of the previous neutral nations immediately went into defensive mode and began thinking of a way to end the war. '''407AB '''saw the death of 37,432 people. Reaching a new toll of around 272,007. 408AB '''408AB '''was a continued conflict between the houses of the whisperers and the Heroes of the Stone, along with the purging nations. Curna and the house of Quinton lost their previous edge in the purge as the anti-Whisperer organisation grew more powerful. Curna attempted to face them on the open field but with no army, the Heroes of the Stone refused, continuing to move their base. The House of Bonter had a small breakthrough, finding a way that the Whisperers could potentially cause a major storm to hit the lands. Though this was kept secret and only told to the heads of all the Whisperer houses. '''408AB '''saw the death of 23,909 people. Reaching a new toll of around 295,916. 409AB '''409AB '''saw the first major loss for the Whisperers in the terms of conflict. The House of Chen was ambushed and took heavy losses in the nation of Sula. The Heroes of the Stone began researching ways to properly extinguish the Whisperers in order to stop any reincarnated powers. '''409AB '''saw the death of 44,039 people. Reaching a new toll of around 339,995. 410AB '''410AB '''saw more conflicts between the houses and the heroes. Many nations began supporting the Heroes rather than taking active roles, due to various losses. Thus the war saw a bit of turn, facing off against the Heroes of the Stone and their allies and the Whisperers and their houses. Curna once more found and slaughtered a small branch of the Heroes Organisation, though found no plans alluding to their grand strategy. The House of Bonter continued their research '''410AB '''saw the death of 17,000 people. Reaching a new toll of around 356,955. 420AB '''420AB '''saw the first advancement in the war for some time. This was the year that both sides of the conflict made their plans official and put them into action. The Heroes of the Stone had found a way to somewhat extinguish the power the Whisperers held, and convert it into some members of their order. Thus the term 'Half Whisperer' was born, which required an extremely painful and dangerous process. The process occured when three whisperers were stabbed with the Heroes Stone, draining them of their powers and soul. When three souls and powers were acquired, it was placed into the body of a normal person, through the form of an orb. It required right timing, and the right person for the power to transfer but it gave the Heroes the first semblence of Whisperer power. The House of Bonter released their research and findings in full, making a way to cause a devastating storm to rip across the battlefield. The storm required the power of many whisperers but would show the world that they would not be messed with. A plan was made in order to create this storm. '''411-420AB '''saw the death of 221,354 people. Reaching a new toll of around 578,309. 430AB '''430AB '''saw the major occurences of both sides plans coming to action. Finding out about the Half-Whisperers, Curna went and faced the Heroes alone. This allowed his own house to buy time to fulfil the preprations of the storm for the upcoming decisive battle. Curna faced off against the leader of the Heroes and some of his Half-Whisperers in epic fashion. Bringing the pain down on the entire group, and showing the world what a ture Whisperer could do. Many across all of Whitoper could hear the clashing swords of Thunder and power as Curna faced the head of the organisation and his minions. Even some of the Kings Royal assassins attempted to fight Curna at the time, hoping to end the Whisperers momentum once and for all. While Curna did eventually fall to the battle of attrition against his enemies, he had managed to personally kill over 100 of the Heroes higher ups, along with Whitopers. The leader and second founder of the Heroes, Rein Snow was also fatally wounded in the battle. Curna was seen as a hero amongst the Whisperers, and even many fighters and bards in the world, as a man who faced all his enemies with no fear. With Curna's death, the skies rained and poured for the next week, showing even the world itself mourned the great mans demise. Eventually the Heroes re-organised and Rein's son took command, Kachi Jack Snow. The House of Quinton eventually found a new leader, Tai Bundun. Curna's death did exactly as promised, and gave ample time for the Whisperers to prepare for a decisive battle against their anti-organisation. '''421AB-430 saw the death of 302,463 people. Reaching a new toll of around 880, 772. 432AB '432AB '''saw the decisive conflict between the Heroes and the Whisperers. During the previous year however, Kachi Jack Snow went on a hell-bent revenge in order to get many of his Half-Whisperers back in the order, after many of them died durring Curna's attack. He had done ample work on returning the order to its full power. The Whisperers found a suitable area for battle and the stage was set to shake the world and bring about an end of this costly war. ''See: Battle of Survival 434AB '''434AB '''saw the final days of the War of the Whisperers, finishing when all nations ended their purge and created a peace agreement with the religion. The Heroes of the Stone were subsequently made illegal and many of their members were found and prosecuted by the various nations. Peace was finally made after an exhausting 37 years that saw the death of over 2.2 Million people, both Whisperers and purgers. Aftermath With the storm coming to a halt, many Whisperers found their powers gone, only able to hear the whispers in the sky during varying storms. Having so little powered Whisperers left and exhausted by the efforts of war, the houses and religion officially disbanded. Many people returned to their once homes, while others made new lives for themselves. In '''435AB '''a commemoration was made at the original Quinton house, writing the names of every person who fought and died for the Whisperer cause, honoring each one. A large grave site was also made there, as many of the dead from the Battle of Survival had already been buried there. Though the nations made purging the Whisperers illegal, and the Heroes of the Stone was destroyed, Kachi Jack Snow was never found and many Whisperers still died to various hunters. Kachi eventually died in '''446AB '''to a man named Ulflang, who inacted his revenge on the old leader. Category:War